


Half-boiled Fireworks

by Knitchick1979



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/pseuds/Knitchick1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffiness with fireworks as the excuse!  What happens when the Narumi Detective Agency goes on a double date to the Sumida River Fireworks Festival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-boiled Fireworks

Shotarou suppressed the instinct to jump out of his chair when the pile of papers dropped on top of his beloved typewriter. He looked up to see Akiko grinning at him.

"Ah, _mou_! What's this?" Shotarou snapped at her.

"Fireworks festival! I won a trip for four to the Sumida River Fireworks festival in Tokyo!" Akiko said.

"Sumida River Fireworks?" Philip asked, unfolding himself from his favorite reading spot on the floor behind the ladder next to Shotarou's desk. "Those are touted as the largest and best fireworks show in all of Japan!"

Shotarou inwardly groaned as he recognized the glint in Philip's eye. The walking library must have been researching fireworks and so that was going to be the topic of obsession for the time being. 

"I don't even know how I won, I don't even remember entering!" Akiko said. "But it will be the three of us and Ryu, it will be like a double date."

Shotarou started to protest the date idea, but was cut off when Philip said, "I entered you, Akiko. I never thought you would win! This will be so fun, won't it _aibou_?"

"You entered her? Why didn't you enter yourself?" Shotarou sputtered.

"I do not exist, remember?" Philip said matter-of-factly. "Oh, we need new yukatas for this!"

"Of course! Let's go shopping now, Philip-kun!" Akiko agreed.

Before Shotarou could lodge any further protestations, Philip had grabbed his messenger bag and slipped his book and Shotarou's wallet in it and the two were gone.

"I swear one day he will be the death of me," Shotarou muttered. He gathered the papers and carefully stacked them on the nearby table, then settled back in his chair to resume reading his book.

  


Two days later, the crew of the Narumi Detective Agency were gathering their bags for the short ride to their hotel room for the festival and fireworks. Since it wasn't very far, they were taking the two motorcycles. Shotarou glared at his partner as the younger boy placed the large saddle bags on their bike. The past two days Shotarou had been trying to get his partner to show him the yukatas he had bought, but Philip was insisting it be a surprise and he would not reveal the purchases until it was time to get ready to go to the festival.

"I am very glad Narumi-san had these bags in the closet," Philip said. "These will make the trip easier."

"They're a bit bulky," Shotarou grumped. In actuality, he thought the bags were great and he was very happy Philip had dug through the things the Boss left behind to find them. But he felt he had to stay grumpy in protest of Philip's secrecy.

"Ready to go?" Ryu asked, walking over from his bike. The policeman had pulled his own saddle bags out of storage and carefully tucked his and Akiko's luggage inside.

"Let's go," Shotarou said, pulling his helmet on. The sooner they got there, the sooner he could prise the secret out of Philip.

Akiko came out of the office, pink helmet on, and carefully locked the door behind her. She hung a handmade sign on the door that read "Out of office, back on Monday," then ran to jump on Ryu's bike.

Philip climbed aboard the Hardboilder behind Shotarou and, for once, leaned into his partner and wrapped his arms around Shotarou. "I am looking forward to tomorrow," Philip said quietly. Shotarou couldn't help but grin as he followed Ryu's bike toward the road into Tokyo.

  


Two hours later, Akiko and Ryu had headed off to do some shopping in a shopping district near their hotel so Philip talked Shotarou into a quiet dinner at a nearby restaurant. 

"All right, Philip, I'll go along with this if you let me see the yukatas!" Shotarou said.

Philip put on his best pouty face. "But then they won't be a surprise!"

Shotarou frowned. He could never quite resist Philip when he pouted like that. "Fine," the detective muttered. "But we're going for ramen, nothing fancy."

"Ramen is what I picked out!" Philip said, perking up at the mention of one of his favorite foods.

"Very well, shall we, _aibou_?" Shotarou asked, picking up Philip's helmet and offering it to him.

"No need, Shotarou, the ramen place is two blocks away," Philip said. He picked up his messenger bag and slipped his ever-present blank book inside. "And the weather is lovely."

Shotarou dropped the helmet back on the table. "Lead the way, then!"

After a short walk, which took longer than it really should have thanks to Philip's proclivity toward distraction, the pair were seated in a quiet secluded back corner booth in a small tucked away ramen shop. An older lady came to take their order and both detectives chose items on the menu similar to their favorite orders at the Fuumen Ramen cart. 

"This is a nice little place," Shotarou said. "Did you find this in a lookup?"

"Of course, Shotarou," Philip said, acting like this was something his partner should know. "I did a lookup while we were driving here, to find the ideal spot for a date night dinner."

Shotarou spit out the mouthful of water he had just began to drink. "DATE?"

"Yes, a date," Philip replied. "Did I make a mistake in my calculations? Or the manner in which I proposed the date?"

Shotarou just stared at his partner. He couldn't deny that he did have feelings for Philip, but a date? That didn't seem very hard boiled for a detective to date another man.

Before either man could fill the looming silence, their ramen was brought to the table. Shotarou happily dug in, focusing on shoveling noodles into his mouth so he was saved having to answer Philip's question. 

The pair ate in silence for a few minutes, when the peace and quiet of the restaurant was shattered by an all too familiar shrill voice. 

"Table for two!" they heard Akiko say. Shotarou pulled his hat further down over his head and tried to hide in the booth.

"Ah, Akiko," Philip called. "Did you have a nice time shopping?"

Akiko waved at Philip. "We did! Are you having fun on your date?"

"Did you tell her we were going on a date?" Shotarou hissed from under his hat. 

Philip shot his partner another quizzical look and waved at Akiko, who was being led to a seat far across the restaurant from them by Ryu. 

"I don't understand Shotarou, you seem uncomfortable having dinner alone with me," Philip said. "But yet when we have dinner alone at home you never behave this way."

Shotarou sighed. "That's...different." He took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to find the words to explain to his partner that while Philip was extremely special to him, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of taking that relationship to a romantic level. 

Philip quietly munched on his ramen, watching Shotarou over the top of the bowl. Finally he said, "Your ramen is getting cold."

Shotarou laughed. "You're right, as always, _aibou_." He resumed eating his ramen, the awkward discussion dropped for the time being. 

After they finished their ramen, Philip led Shotarou by the hand along the nearby streets. As they walked, Shotarou relaxed more and more. The beautiful weather and the quiet streets allowed the detective start to let down his guard and enjoy the time alone with his partner. It wasn't often they had time to themselves like this. If it wasn't a dopant attack, it was Akiko bringing in more lost pet cases or Ryu asking for assistance on official police business. 

Before he knew it, Philip was leading Shotarou to a bench in a tiny little park. Shotarou looked around, realizing he had lost track of where they were. Twilight was falling, and the park was empty save the two detectives and a few birds fluttering around. 

"Philip...where are we?" Shotarou asked.

"Alone," Philip replied. "On a date," he added with a big grin. There was that word again. 

As Shotarou sat next to his partner on the bench and listened to the quiet chirping around them, he realized maybe it wasn't so bad to go on a date with the man he shared so much more than an office with. He relaxed, leaning back into the bench and placing his hat on his knee, which Philip proceeded to snag and put on, turning toward Shotarou with a mischievous smile.

"Are you sure you're hard boiled enough for that hat?" Shotarou teased.

"Are you, Shotarou? I seem to recall that you're only half-boiled," Philip shot back. 

"I seem to recall you're the one who proposed this date!" was Shotarou's retort as he took his hat back, brushing some invisible lint off it before perching it back on his head.

"That I did," Philip said, laying down on the bench with his head on Shotarou's lap. "Did I do well?"

Shotarou smiled and stroked Philip's hair. "You did, _aibou_ , you did." Philip smiled and closed his eyes and the pair sat like that for a while, until the street lamps lit up all around them. 

  


"Philip, Shotarou, are you two ready yet??" Akiko called across their hotel room. She was wearing a pink yukata with red flowers as accents, which coordinated nicely with the red yukata she'd picked up for Ryu.

"You go on ahead," Philip called. "We will be along shortly, just leave our tickets on the table."

Akiko took two tickets from the folder with a huff. "Don't be long, it's only three hours until the start of the show and there's special events happening before the fireworks!"

"We won't!" Philip promised. He waited until he heard the door close, and then pulled two wrapped packages from his bag. 

"Finally!" Shotarou said, seeing the packages. "Which one is mine?"

"You get to open them both," Philip said. "I think you'll be able to figure out which one is yours."

Shotarou gave his partner a skeptical glance as he tore into the packages. Moments later there were two yukatas sitting before him. One was a brilliant emerald green with light gold accents here and there. The other was a dark purple with black accents at the ends of the sleeves and along the hem. 

"What do you think?" Philip asked.

"They're perfect, _aibou_ ," Shotarou replied. 

Philip grinned. He quickly tossed off his usual striped shirt and hoodie and slipped on the emerald green yukata. Shotarou carefully hung his clothes in the closet after sliding his yukata on, then dug through his bag to find a pair of sandals. He slipped them on, then noticed Philip was wearing his usual red boots.

"Oi, Philip, did you not pack sandals?" Shotarou asked.

"I don't have sandals," Philip said. "I'm fine. We need to leave, before the fireworks start."

Shotarou sighed but he followed his partner out the door. The detectives found themselves walking hand in hand as they navigated the crowds to the seating area they had tickets for. 

"What took you so long?" Akiko snapped at them as the pair finally reached their seats. 

"We had to get ready," Philip said. 

"Hmph." Akiko played up being annoyed, but she was actually quite pleased to see them wearing the yukatas she had helped Philip find.

"Shotarou, look over there. They're setting up for the start of the fireworks!" Philip said, pointing to a large boat parked in the river.

Ryu looked at his watch. "Nearly time," he said. "About twenty more minutes."

Philip produced his book from seemingly out of nowhere and began regaling their little group, and everyone else within earshot, with the history of the fireworks festival. His narrative helped pass the time until the street lamps dimmed and the festival began.

As the fireworks began to launch, Shotarou took the book from his partner's hand and tucked it under his seat. He then put an arm around Philip and pulled him close. "This was a good idea," he whispered in his partner's ear. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend this with."

"Me either, aibou," Philip agreed, and snuggled against Shotarou. The pair watched the spectacular fireworks display, cuddling the entire time. Before they knew it, Akiko was whacking them both with her slipper as they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

"It's time to go back to the hotel, you two!" she screeched. 

Shotarou helped Philip up and they followed Akiko and Ryu back to their hotel, enjoying their last evening of relaxation before returning to the reality of Dopants and lost pets. 

"Let's do this again soon, Shotarou," Philip whispered.

"I'd like that," Shotarou agreed. 

  


**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Began this back in March, this is the first fic I've finished from an ancient prompt list I dug up. This one is from prompt #12: Fireworks. Enjoy!


End file.
